A Light to Shadows
by InsomniacDragon
Summary: Lissana comes into the guild beaten to near death. Due to a mumble Natsu heard everyone thinks it was Lucy. As she leaves she meets the master of a new strong guild "Shadow Wing". "Life for Lucy just got intresting. no obvious pairing for lucy dont steal any of my OCs
1. Chapter 1

Light to Shadows

CHAPTER 1

A lil' Help

Hi! This is my 1st fan fic so enjoy

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL… HIRO DOES

"speech" 'thoughts' flashback ~letters/notes~

~LUCY POV.~

I can't believe I was a replacement! I mentally screamed. Flashback – "Hey Lucy!" my best friend Natsu yelled at me while waving me over. As I walked over I put on a big smile that nothing behind it.

"What is it, new mission?" I questioned.

"No, we thought that since Lissana's back she could take her place back." He grinned his usually comforting smile, but now it seemed cold.

"Yeah then you wouldn't be so weak." Erza added. 'wow that stung'

"You could keep more reward than if we were out wrecking stuff." Gray added. 'so all of them huh'

"Well ok, just let me get one thing strait. I was Lissana's replacement."

"Yup, pretty much." They concluded. 'well duh Lucy they've only ignored you for almost a year now'

"Well, I'm off to bed guys see ya later." But they didn't hear me, they were talking to lissana.- End Flashback

'Bastards, played me for almost a year just to tell me that they wanted Lissana instead. They wouldn't care if I left, the only people who've talked to me were Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Lily, and Charle.' I thought about the idea of leaving and decided not to, not unless they did something way over the line.' Meh, time for some sleep. It will probably be better in the morning.

'Well, it can't get any worse today.' I thought sarcastically. When I walked in everybody was glaring at me 'WTF?'. I came up to team Natsu's table and noticed Lissana was gone, they seemed either really depressed or really pissed about something. "Hey guys what's up?" that one question blew Erza over the edge, and she stabbed me! I was on the floor in about two seconds. My previous thought came to my lips "WHAT THE FUCK ERZA?!"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED LISSANA YOU BITCH!" screamed half the guild. Nobody noticed the question in my eyes, they were too pissed off to care.

"Are you really so low as to sneak up on a guild-mate and release that much magic, or are you just so cowardly as to not finish the job?" Natsu growled at me. As they were saying that they were walking towards me with their magics ready to go. Natsu and Gray both got me good. Gray broke a couple of ribs and Natsu gave me a broken right arm and A LOT of burns. I put pressure on the stab wound and stood up shakily.

"Fine, you want me gone that badly, then I'll leave." I took the fairly large knife from an unsuspecting Mira and drew a large X over my mark. I started walking out seeing as everyone was practically frozen in shock, poor Wendy had tears pouring out of her eyes. The five who had talked to me lately followed me out. Wendy then tried healing me, but my excuse was, "No Wends I want them to scar so I'll patch myself up," A little afterthought came to mind "but could you help me pack?" They all agreed, surprisingly even Gajeel.

"Lucy-nee are you going to come back?" the little bluenette asked quietly.

"of course I will! How 'bout I come back stronger and as Tenebris Cor in about five years, okay?" she nodded approval.

"You had better come back Bunny-Girl." Gajeel growled

"Yeah I will"

"Juvia will miss her love-rival."

"I'll miss you guys too. So, why is everyone pissed at me exactly?"

"Lil' Miss Undead came into the guild after you left beaten half to death. She said that it was a blonde mage with keys." I was having some problems with that tidbit.

"But, she was there when I left."

"No she left about five minutes earlier." This was really starting to irk me. I then said my thank yous and goodbyes to my only friends in this lying guild. As I was walking to the train I heard a groan from the side of the road. "Anyone there?" I asked as I scanned the brush of the source, it turned out to be a very beaten up looking mutt puppy. I could tell it hat potential though: a thick golden coat, dark brown eyes, and the most adorable floppy ears. I quickly healed it and checked for tags. Seeing none I picked her up, yes I checked, and we got onto the train heading to Woodsborrow.

Later on I bumped into a girl with a little huskyshepard, both puppies started playing so we talked while watching them. It turns out she was a founder and master of a slayer guild called Shadow Wing, part of the Mystic Alliance. So…

~AZURLA POV.~

… I asked her to join the guild she told me yes, but that she didn't have a slayer type magic. I could fix that. So when her and the pups fell asleep I implanted a werewolf slayer lacrima in her chest.

TIME-SKIP

When we got home I introduced her to the guild. Our dragon slayers: Sting-white, Rogue-shadow, Cobra-poison, Aerrow-volcano, Levy-frost, Arian-zombie/platinum/dark-flame, and myself Azurla-silver/sapphire/cool-flame (name-type). Then our werewolf slayers: Kira-earth and now Lucy-celestial. "Okay Luce, now that you know everyone where do you want your mark?"

"Left hip in dark purple please" after she got her mark she went with Kira to train in werewolf slayer magic.

BACK AT FAIRY TAIL

The five mages that hadn't flipped on Lucy were in a darker corner of the guild sulking and wait for Makarov to return from his meeting. When with a BAM the doors flew off their hinges revealing a very pissed off Makarov. "Hey Gramps!" Natsu cheered with a grin. The old master glared at the pinkette and walked over to a certain group of mages.

"Are the rumors true?"

"Depends on which rumor." Gajeel growled.

"Did Lucy leave?"

"No, she was beaten out."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, they thought Lucy hurt Lissana, then proceeded to beat Lucy until she took a knife from Mira and crossed out her Fairy Tail mark. After that she let the wounds scar to remind her of how evil Fairy Tail is." The old master was even angrier than when he saw Team Shadow Gear crucified to a tree. This time there wasn't anything left of the poor staff.

"OI, EVERYONE! Good now that I have your attention, how is Lissana?"

"Comatose"

"So she never said who attacked her/"

"no"

"Well then I hereby state that mage of Fairy Tail is temporarily suspended until further notice." He said while smirking darkly.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

"You don't deserve the title, simple as that."

"What'd we do?!" a blood vessel in Makarov's forehead was bulging now.

"YOU LITTLE SHITS BEAT YOUR OWN NAKAMA ON HER BIRTHDAY WITHOUT ANY REASONAT ALL!"

"But she was weak anyway so.."

"You didn't kick out levy or happy did you?"

"That's cause Levy and Happy-" he was interrupted by Mira screaming "SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Where's Lucy?" the dazed Straus wondered. Natsu was instantly by her side. "We kicked her out, now she'll never hurt you again."

"No no no she didn't attack me some guy from a guild called Hook Fang did. They wanted me to give her a message." The whole guild was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from across the room. She took a look-over of their faces and said " You guys fucked up real bad."


	2. Chapter 2

Light to shadows

Chapter 2

This Little Girl

Oh wow thanks to all the people who followed and/or favorited the first chapter

Stingxlucy4eva: I might but its definitely not NaLu

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: well so far you're the second for StiCy so I'll see in future chapters

Wub-WubGirl24: yes as you can see I'm continuing but no puppy I have two cats that hate dogs

Guest: you shall see soon

Hiro owns FT not me

"talking" 'thoughts' flashback ~letters/notes~

Now on with the story

LISSANA'S POV

"Guys when I came in I told you to look out for a blonde man with weird looking keys." They just kept looking down in shame. "You had better get running."

"What, why?" Natsu asked while being extremely dense. I kept giving him a blank stare. Then as if he were a small child I told him slowly.

"So you can get Lucy back you idiot." After that he made a small "o" with his mouth.

"Let's go get Lucy!" 'oh god he's such an idiot'

6 MONTHS LATER LUCY POV

"Awoo" a howl sounded in the distance so me and Kira went to check it out but she had this twisted smile on her face so I was getting kind of scared.

"Kira where are we going?"

"Back to the hall, you heard Az call us right?"

"But that was a howl not a roar." I was getting confused.

"Her sister taught her how to use silver werewolf slayer magic."

"So she can use silver dragon and werewolf slayer magic?"

"Yup, there is a reason she's called Quicksilver" I just made "o" with my mouth. "She's calling a meeting." She looked over towards me and saw the question in my eyes, which had changed to gold, and answered "our guild is in alliance one of the other guilds is coming over." A few minutes later we were met with some other people in front of the guild, obviously waiting for us.

"Yo what took you two wolves so long?" 'crap we're late Az's gonna kill us!"

"Training, Luce was having a prob with her Celestial Fang so I helped her out." 'Thank god for Kira's acting abilities."

"Uh huh, anyways time to introduce her to the pack. Lucy the one with black hair and purple eyes is Moon, she uses Lunar Werewolf Slayer magic. Next is my favorite twin Kayren, she uses Necromance Werewolf Slayer magic. Hey where is the rest of the pack?"

"They stayed behind to do a mission that would last 'till the exams."

"Ah, okay then. Anyway you now know two very important members of Wolf's Mane."

"Az, come on can we train the pup yet?" 'oh no not more wolf training.'

"Yeah, Luce get over here!" as Az said that the two Wolf's Mane founders got an evil glint in their eyes.

FOUR HOURS LATER NO ONES POV

The mages had finally finished with training and were sitting around a campfire behind the hall when karaoke was suggested. "Hey Az, remember our song when we were little?" asked the black and red haired dragon slayer.

"Yeah, you wanna sing with me?" at that he blushed, but barely anyone saw, it except his "rival" Aerrow who was sitting next to him.

"Hold up if we're singin lets go into town and do it they probably hav better music anyways." The ever so clever purple eyed wolf mage added.

"True dat." Little did they know a certain team from Fairy Tail had taken a mission and stopped in the town because of rumors of a blonde celestial mage in town. As they were walking through town Lucy smelled Natsu and the others so she pulled her new friends into a nearby karaoke bar that said free mic on the window. So they looked through the song and each picked one out. Kira and Moon sang "She Wolf – Shakira"

-kira- =moon= /both/ ~Real howl~

/SOS she's in disguise

SOS she's in disguise

there's a she wolf in disguise

comin out comin out comin out/

-a domesticated girl

that's all you ask of me

darling it is no joke

this is lycanthropy

the moon's awake now

with eyes wide open

my body's craving

so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you

Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday

not getting enough retribution

or decent incentives

to keep me at it

I'm starting to feel

just a little abused

like a coffee machine in an office

so I'm gonna go somewhere cozy

to get me a lover

and tell you all about it-

/there's a she wolf in the closet

open up and set her free

awoo

there's a she wolf in your closet

let it out so it can breathe/

=sitting across a bar

staring right at her prey

it's going well so far

she's gonna get her way

nocturnal creatures are

not so prudent

the moons my teacher

and I'm her student

to locate the single men

I got me a special radar

and the fire department hotline

in case I get in trouble later

not looking for cute little divos

or rich city guys

that just want to enjoy

but having a very good time

and behaving very bad

in the arms of a boy

/there's a she wolf in the closet

open up and set her free

awoo

there's a she wolf in your closet

let it out so it can breathe

SOS she's in disguise

SOS she's in disguise

there's a she wolf in disguise

comin out comin out comin out

SOS she's in disguise

SOS she's in disguise

there's a she wolf in disguise

comin out comin out comin out

there's a she wolf in your closet

let it out so it can breathe

~AWOO~

Everyone had clapped their hands off, the girls had NAILED it. But Team Natsu had gone in and Natsu had smelled Lucy. "Guys, Luce is here."

"What! I don't see her."

"I can smell her." Just then Lucy walked on stage looking very smug.

"Hello everybody!" the crowd cheered loudly, Lucy had been sing here nightly so she was popular with the crowds. "Tonight I'll be dedicating a song to Magnolia's strongest team that is somewhere in the back." The said team had their jaws on the floor from how much Lucy's senses improved. "So I'll be singing This Little Girl by Cady Groves"

you got your keys

but where you goin

the third degree just isnt workin

cause you walked out

without askin my to go

and if I followed you home

would you be alone

I checked your phone

cause it was beepin

are you alone

I know you're creepin

cause you walked out

without askin me to go

but if I followed you home

I hope you're alone

I'm three steps from the edge

whoa don't push me over it

don't you know don't you know

every girl is capable of murder

if you hurt her watch out you

don't push me any further

any further

you're not the only one

walkin round with a loaded gun

this little girl is capable of murder

cause you hurt her

At that last line Natsu was looking down in shame, since Lucy was wearing a black bikini top with gold edges and cut of blue jean short shorts all the wounds from six months had scarred; a straight line on the right side of her torso from Erza's sword, white splotches from chunks of Gray's ice, and dark web-like shapes all over her torso, neck, and thighs from the third degree burns from Natsu.

my hands are clean

not yet a killer

aint I your queen

and did you tell her

cause you broke down

all my shoulda known betters

and I followed you home

throwing sticks and stones

I'm two steps from the edge

whoa don't push me over it

don't you know don't you know

every girl is capable of murder

if you hurt her watch out you

don't push me any further any further

you're not the only one

walkin round with a loaded gun

this little girl is capable of murder

cause you hurt her

ohh ohh murder

don't you know

you should never treat

a girl like that

got a good alibi

and my bag's all packed

don't you know

you should never

treat a girl like that

cause the next one's

gonna have the hammer pulled back

every girl is capable of murder

so watch you don't push me any further

but you f***in hurt her

every girl is capable of murder

if you hurt her

watch out you don't push me

any further any further

you're not the only one

walkin round with a loaded gun

hey

this little girl is capable of murder

cause you hurt her

The whole time she was staring right at Team Natsu and her new nakama were too. All Lucy said was "leave" and they complied. Somehow Sting wasn't even insulting the Fairies

NATSU'S POV

'Wow Lucy really doesn't need us. Well I don't need her anyways'

ERZA POV

'I can't believe we did that much damage. I'm so sorry Lucy!'

GRAY POV

'We majorly fucked up.'


	3. NOT A CHAP!

NOT A CHAPTER

Ok guys if you want to PLEEEAAASE send in OCs with wolf based magic

Name:

Birth date:

Magic:

Appearance:


	4. in the end

In The End

Heads up this is before the exams

so yeah chapter 3 and list of OCs

*Rin Nasamaki *Shadow Werewolf Slayer *20

*Lunatica Star *Nature Summoning *16

*Dawn *Demon Werewolf Slayer *15

*Cresent *Moon-Light *21

*Valerie Midnight *Illusion Wolf *?

Ok that's that so im not typin the lyrics anymore it takes too long

I will leave title and artist so onwards!

"Hey Team Natsu wait up!" Aerrow shouted towards said team, "the girls have something for you."

"What?"

"You'll see." They went back inside just as all the girls from the two guilds got on stage.

"Ok we have one more song for them before they go." Kira told the crowd.

"But first a little back story on our song choice." Azurla smirked.

"These kind mages had attacked Lucy, their so called nakama, without reason, nearly killing her if not for her real friends." Moon stated.

"But luckily I bumped into Az when getting on a train and became stronger. So traitors how weak am I now?" Lucy sneered at the Fairies. And by then everyone in the club was ready to hang them in the town square.

"So with that we will be singing 'Fuck You' by Lily Allen." Kira told the angry townspeople. After they got done every one looked towards the bar tender. He grinned and pulled a lever sending the team through a hole in the ceiling. "Thanks Joe!"

"Welcome girls!"

"Ok so it's our turn now!" the boys yelled. They picked metal and rock songs. Sting and Rogue chose "Perfect Weapon" by Black Veil Brides, dedicated to Sabertooth and how they used them as weapons. After them, Arian and Aerrow went up with "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed (the guy that says drowning in my sea of loathing is Aerrow the other is Arian). Then Cobra went on and sang "Monster" by Skillet because of his past. Lastly for the guys they all sang "Bewitched" by BOTDF to the girls in the guilds.

"Hey Az, our song?"

"Yup let's see if they have in the records." After some searching they found it. After checking it over a few times they put the cd into the player. The people who knew the song instantly perked up, it was one that leaked from their upcoming album, "In the End" by Black Veil brides. They didn't alternately sing, they just sung together.

After a few hours the buzzed guild-mates stumbled back to their, or what they thought was theirs, apartments or homes.

Back at Fairy Tail

Natsu sulked silently through the doors, very unusual, right to the bar and asked for a bottle of fire whiskey. While the other members of the team acted weird; Gray wasn't stripping, he hadn't even taken off his jacket, Happy definitely wasn't happy, and more shocking than Natsu drinking… Erza pushed away her cake. Everyone was so busy staring or sulking to notice two puppies walk into the guild.

"Oi, where's your master, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla, and Juvia?" the black and silver one shouted. That got everyone's attention, and they started trying to pet and cuddle the pups, much to said pups annoyance. So they had growled warnings, no one listened so poor Jet nearly lost his fingers. "Do I need to repeat my fucking question?!" that's when it clicked that puppies can't talk.

"Obviously you do Zilv." The gold pup replied.

"Guys, these puppies talk." Romeo pointed out.

"Tsk, anyway we're here to deliver a message. And for names I'm Zilver and this is Roos." The silver pup stated.

"Hey sis can I do a shout out to these guys?" Roos asked

"Sure. Just make it good."

"Ahem… thank you." The guild was extremely confused now. "If you hadn't beaten my owner I wouldn't be alive, and we wouldn't be in the most loyal guild in Fiore!" she said cheerily with her head tilted to the side.

"WHO SAID THEY NEED ME!" Makarov yelled.

"We did."

And ending there plz don't kill me for lack of activity busy holidays

And yes the puppies are back in the story OC inbox has closed

Heads up the names are silver and rose in Dutch used google translate

Hope every1 had good holidays tho so till next chap bye


	5. Karkalicious

Karkalicious

Plz don't hate for using a homestuck song I think its awesum

And sum lyrics fit the pups because they're fuckin adorablooodthirsty

And later chack my DA account for any art I come up with for bios of the characters I also hav a vid up on YT telling you guys about sum other stuff

And for the last effing time NOT. A. FUCKIN. NALU!

So onward! My loyal readers, onward!

NATSU POV

'WTF does it mean those six only?' "Hey, you grey one yes you we should all hear it!" the pup slowly turned around to look at me, and I swear it was worse than Erza.

"Didn't she explain it to your whole team back in Woodsborrow? Or are you deaf?" then the memory of the song came back and I downed another shot, now feeling braver.

"Yes very clearly but still we all want to know."

"Yes but you did give her the name 'Golden Fang'." Roos explained coolly.

"Hey we're all up by the office!" metal-face hollered. Those mangy dogs started for the stairs, but I grabbed them by their scruffs. The grey one started growling and the yellow one was squirming. They were trying to bite me so I heated up my hands.

"That's not very wise mutts." I growled at them. Then the squirming one nipped me, not hard, but enough to draw blood and hurt. I lost my temper and flames sparked to life in my hands. Next thing I knew there was a yelp, a heavy weight on me, and loud growling. So I opened my eyes, which had closed when I fell, to stare up into a set of blue eyes that were squinted in anger.

HAPPY POV – FEW SECONDS EARLIER

I saw Natsu pick up the puppies and start his hands on fire. I blinked and then when I looked again the gold puppy was in Wendy's arms, but no silver pup. Instead there was a giant wolf-thing on Natsu that looked like an older silver pup. Then it told him, "Don't hurt my sister like you did Lucy!" oh so that's where the puppy went. She was like Lily; she had a much larger size. Natsu tried punching her but she caught his hand in her jaw and bit down slightly. "That's not very wise mutt." She quoted. I started laughing quietly to myself at Natsu's very pale face. Then he lit his hand quickly to try spooking her but I think she knew he was going to do that so she bit down and broke his hand.

"You bitch!" she was grinning at that, but I found out why soon.

"Wow so you do know what female dogs are called." At that everyone, except Natsu, was laughing. She got off and walked over to Roos and picked her up by putting her nose under the pups belly to avoid the burnt area of scruff. After that she walked up to master's office. Since Wendy was in there Natsu had to wrap his hand himself. I noticed that the only people she heals these days are the other four that didn't hurt Lucy. And since then Carla hasn't looked at me, unless it was with a glare.

ZILVER POV

Once we were in the office I asked if it was sound-proof. Being told yes I let Wendy help Roos while I started telling them the message.

"Okay so Luce wanted to give you the address of her new home." Then I looked at the old man's face and said "Don't worry she knows you weren't here that morning, she forgives you."

"So the address is?" the white cat asked. For some reason both cats had their wings out and were hovering close to the ceiling. Then I remembered that we were dogs.

"You can come down, we only bite when threatened." At that they came to rest on their slayers' shoulders. "Anyways it's…" I stopped because I heard the door open a crack and something slide in. I sighed and looked at my pack sister and asked "Roos you feel better yet?"

"Yeah Wendy healed my neck." After saying that she licked the little slayer's cheek, making her giggle.

"Strong enough for some soccer?" she got the hint and grinned.

"You bet!" noticing that the humans were confused I nodded at the mic that someone (cough Natsu cough) had placed in the doorway. Most likely playing the conversation to the guild. I wrote it down in ink that only people I trusted could see, by using my mouth to hold the pen.

"Okay so let's go find the ball!" Roos hopped out of Wendy's arms and onto my back. "Oh Wendy?"

"Yeah."

"Could you heal my neck really quick please?"

She smiled "Of course, it's not fun if a player is injured in a game." After I thanked her by licking her cheek we went down stairs to find a confused guild. I smirked and picked up the mic and dropped it on our ball's head, successfully pissing him off.

"What the fuck!" he yelled looking up at my smirking face.

"You left that in the office. I was just returning it." I leaned towards Roos and whispered "Let's mess with him a bit first." She nodded and I went back to being puppy sized. He was watching warily as we went down the stairs and towards him we laid down and bellies up in front of him and apologized. He seemed shocked but then he grinned and bent down to rub our bellies, but he was halfway down when jumped up and went into our larger forms and grabbed one arm each. We got in front of the guild and started batting him around like two cats and a ball of yarn. After a while we stopped said our goodbyes and left.

AZ POV FEW HOURS LATER

I heard the pups running down the road in their larger forms, but they shrank in mid-leap to tackle Lucy and myself. While petting Zilver I noticed some scorch marks on her scruff. "Hey how'd you get this burn?"

"The human torch of idiocy tried getting the message." My pup growled at the memory and I growled with her.

"Hey Luce, they're having their S-class trials soon." Her gold pup informed her. Makarov gave them the note as they were leaving.

"Well then, I think it's time for our S-class tournament!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Our trials are the most exciting thing in town so we have tournaments to see who can stand up to the strongest mages in our guild. It brings in tourists then the town gets more money for public projects. Like the playground was built from last year's funds." Arian being sneaky as ever, came up behind me and got me with jumper cables. I spun around and kicked him in the shin. Before I could start ranting he pecked me on the lips, thus silencing me.

"Pretty much it's elimination; we randomly pair you and another to fight, the winner rests a day then fights another winner, rest a day fight, until there's one left and they fight one of the S-class. If they win they're a S-class, lose tough shit wait another year."

Yo hey guys anyways sorry for late update I've been sick

Yes Natsu is a little OOC but hey any, except for cana, would be to if you were slammin shots for a few hours

As I mentioned before the video is A.L.T.S. vid update im explaining whats going on in the story so far


	6. Oh Crap

Animal I Have Become

Hey sorry for late update I'm doing 4 stories right now so it might be once a month that a new chap is uploaded

I do video announcements about stories on youtube if I know I'm late

If you want to watch them my name on YT is azurla wolf

So on w/ the story ^.=.^

"Hey Luce!"

"Yeah you wanna go bar hopping with me and the girls?"

"Sure, just let me get dressed."

_Two hours later_

"Ah this is nice huh Luce?" Az stated, though the bar they were in was very much like Fairy Tail's; loud and hazardous. The girls who went were Azurla, Lucy, Kira, and Levy. But, in disguise they were. Az had medium length curly brown hair and sky blue eyes. Luce had short purple hair and black eyes. Kira had long black hair and forest green eyes. And Levy had a blonde side pony tail and brown eyes. All of them were wearing jeans; Az had boot-cut, Luce cut-off short-shorts, Kira capris, and Lev had normal shorts. But they had very different tops; Az had a blue bikini top, Luce white tank top, Kira toxic green tube top, and Lev had ice blue cami.

"Hey isn't that Cana!?" Lucy asked worriedly. Az turned and paled.

"Shit, well at least we're disguised."

Short yes

In a rush YES

Im sorry for shortness


End file.
